Baroness
The Baroness is a recurring antagonist of the G.I. Joe series. She serves as COBRA's intelligence officer and lieutenant to Cobra Commander, as well as a dark and sensual femme fatale whose beauty is matched only by her ruthlessness. Although the character was not part of the initial G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero release in 1982, she did appear in G.I. Joe #1, published by Marvel Comics in June 1982 and was, in fact, the first character to crossover from the comics, into the animated series, and finally into the toy line. She made her debut as an action figure in the 1984 series, wearing a new uniform that was then carried back over to the comic and cartoon. Biography Sunbow series ''G.I. Joe: An American Hero'' The Baroness is a major antagonist and made her first animated appearance in the G.I. Joe mini-series, The MASS Device. Her animated incarnation was a master of disguise, even pretending to be a camera man in a film crew. She has since been replaced by Zarana in this field. She is romantically involved with Destro, who often expresses frustration with her. On one occasion, Destro's disrespect for the Baroness led to her destroying his ancestral home in an act of vengeance. The Baroness tends to try to set both herself and Destro up as Cobra's leaders, and feels contemptuous for other members of Cobra, such as Cobra Commander, Tomax and Xamot and the Dreadnoks. She is not directly involved in the plot to create Serpentor in Season Two, but is later seen loyal to him. In the episode "Worlds Without End", the Joes encounter an alternate reality in which Cobra rules the United States and G.I. Joe has been all but wiped out. In that reality, the Baroness is a double agent, Steeler's lover, and the only surviving Joe. The episode ends with the Baroness engineering a civil war between Cobra Commander and Destro, allowing most of the Joe team, except Steeler, Clutch and Grunt, to return to their own reality. She was voiced by Morgan Lofting with a European accent, which tends to waver between Germanic and Slavic in both series. ''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' In the film, Baroness is at the Cobra Commander's hearing, where she voiced her disapproval against Cobra Commander. After Serpentor's arrival at the ancient kingdom, Cobra-La's supreme ruler Golobulus informs the Cobra leadership present that it was he who implanted the idea of creating Serpentor in Doctor Mindbender's brain with a biological organism called a "psychic motivator". Along with the other Cobra hierarchy, Baroness accepts Golobulus's authority and vows to fulfill his goal of destroying human civilization. During an attack to acquire the B.E.T. from G.I. Joe headquarters, Baroness attacked the Joes, but was forced to escape. ''G.I. Joe'' (Dic) The Baroness returned in the series, where she is upset to hear that Destro has dumped her in favor for Zarana. Out of spite, she returned Cobra Commander back to human form and conspired with him to overthrow Serpentor and regain control of COBRA. ''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' In this miniseries, Baroness is seen helping Destro taking a group of scientists hostage until several Joes come by to rescue the scientists, much to both Destro and Baroness' dismay. ''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' Baroness serves as the Cobra Commander's second-in-command. She was involved in framing the Joes for the explosion of Cobra Industries' Pharmaceuticals in order to help covert COBRA's actions. In the end of the series, she is last seen being pulled into a wormhole alongside Dr. Mindmember after a failed experiment that went wrong. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Live-action series Gallery Comic Book Origins Baroness Origins Navigation Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Elitist Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Supremacists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Pawns Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Totalitarians Category:Thugs Category:Trickster